Paperwork Demons
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord is facing his most challenging battle yet. Paperwork. There is only one option for the young hero. Take a vacation! Harry leaves for the Elemental Countries and finds himself in for a new adventure with ninjas, irate best friends and pranks. How will his presence change the future? And will Konoha survive the arrival of a Marauder?
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked at his desk with something akin to absolute horror. Over the past week he had managed to put it off, but there was no escape now. Hermione had found out that he had been skipping out, and she wasn't happy.

Harry wondered who he had pissed off in a previous life to deserve _this._

On his desk was no less than twelve stacks of fifteen foot deep in paperwork. Only magic could have possibly kept the stacks from flooding the desk. He twitched.

He could handle small amounts of this hell, but this? This was pure torture. The twitching got worse.

Then an idea hit him. Who the hell said _he_ was the one who had to do this? Sure, whatever sucker had annoyed him this week would curse his name forever, but he would be free!

And with that in mind, Harry went in search of someone he could throw to the wolves.

That person was his former best friend Ron.

"So let me get this straight. You'll pay me a thousand galleons to do _your_ job while you go on vacation? And I get all of your checks until you get back?" asked Ron. It was too good to be true!

"Yes, and think of it this way. You'll get to enjoy all the perks of my job until I come back. Everyone will be looking at you in awe."

"Done!"

"Great! You start tomorrow! I'm off to pack," said Harry, hiding an evil smirk.

* * *

Later, when George heard of the joke, he howled with laughter for hours. Trust Harry Potter to find a way out of doing that much paperwork. It wasn't like he needed the cash anyway.

It took exactly three days for Hermione to find out what Harry had done, and she was annoyed. Even if he had filled out every single paper that would allow Ron to take over for him. What Ron didn't know was that Harry had no intention of going back to work in the Auror department.

One year of that hell was enough.

Which was why Harry could now be found wandering around the Elemental countries, whistling a jaunty tune and actually _enjoying_ his well earned vacation.

It was a well known fact that Apparition, Port Keys and the Floo would not work in the Elemental Countries. And owls had the damnedest time finding a wizard there. The only reliable travel was walking.

Needless to say, Hermione was furious. Ron, more so, once he realized exactly what Harry had dropped on his lap. He had previously been enjoying all the glory that came of being one of the Golden Trio, with none of the work.

Molly Weasly couldn't have been happier that her youngest son was finally making something of himself.

* * *

It took a month, but eventually Harry finally became brave enough to enter one of the Hidden Villages he heard rumors about. That village...was Konohagakure. The Village Hidden in the Leaf.

Harry was enjoying some well made ramen, when he heard the shouting. He looked down the street and spotted something that made him scowl.

Five normal people were kicking a five year old kid. A kid who had clearly gotten this treatment before, because he was wisely curled up in a ball. Harry finished his ramen, and got up.

He wasn't going to let this continue any longer than he had to.

The civilians were very surprised when they found themselves lifted up in the air by their ankles. The kid uncurled himself, and looked around. His jaw dropped when he saw the people hanging upside down above him.

"You alright?"

The blond nodded, unsure why someone bothered to help him. Generally, the civilians wore out within fifteen minutes, or the ANBU showed up. Either way, it never lasted long.

Harry made a cursory inspection, and didn't see anything broken. Just a large bruise that would take a little while to heal.

Harry looked at the people above him, scowling.

"I don't know what your problem is, but there is absolutely no excuse for harming a child. You're going to stay that way until whatever police force you have here comes by," he said coldly.

The kid gaped. Someone actually defended him?

Harry looked at him, grinning.

"How about a bowl of ramen until someone comes to get them down?"

The kid's grin was as bright as the sun. Clearly he loved ramen. Half an hour later (and twenty bowls of ramen into the small kid, which amused him to no end) the shinobi who policed the village showed up. Apparently the Ichiraku owner told them to take their time.

Naturally, they were rather surprised to see the civilians hanging up in the air, and even more shocked to learn that a wizard actually bothered to come visit their village. They mostly stayed away after the Second Hokage lit into them for their silly Statute of Secrecy. They had more or less been kicked out and asked never to return.

Harry learned that the shinobi weren't too happy about him being there. So he went with the ANBU to see their village leader. Naruto didn't want to deal with the civilians, so he asked if he could come too. Harry immediately made the kid's day by giving him a piggy back ride to the office.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the wizard before him. The boy was nothing like the rather annoying adults that used to show up until he banned them from the village. Apparently word had gotten around that wizards and witches weren't welcome, because they hadn't come back in years.

Harry, however, was very different from the people who used to show up. He could honestly care less about the Statute of Secrecy, had no problem with the ninjas or their abilities, and was rather open about why he was there.

Of course the Hokage gave a sympathetic wince when Harry mentioned the evil demon who threatened to eat him alive in his office.

"The only thing you're here for is a vacation is it?"

"I hate paperwork. And this is one of the few places my fan girls couldn't follow me or hound me with their owls."

"Ah. I see no reason to kick you out, though I would ask that you try to tone down on your magic. I heard from Ichiraku why you used it though, so I'm not going to complain."

"Why _were_ they attacking a kid?" he asked, honestly annoyed by that.

The Hokage winced.

"What I'm about to tell you is a state secret. About eight years ago this village was attacked by a Demon Fox known as the Kyuubi. Our previous Hokage, the Fourth Hokage Yondaime, sealed the demon into a child."

"That kid is Naruto, isn't it."

The Hokage nodded.

"Figures I would rescue someone in the same situation as myself while on vacation. When I was a year and a half a madman attacked my house, killing my parents. I was left with my less than happy relatives, only to learn later that he accidentally sealed a piece of his soul in a curse scar. I finally got rid of him last year."

The Hokage nodded. He had heard rumors of the Wizard's War. So long as it didn't spill out into the Elemental Countries he was content to leave them alone.

"I take it there wouldn't be anyone to object if I hung around Naruto?"

The Hokage shook his head. If anything it would make Naruto rather happy _someone_ bothered to care about him.

Naruto was all too happy to show Harry around the village. The Hokage grinned as he watched the nineteen year old being lead around by a eight year old kid. Harry certainly didn't object.

* * *

For the next month, Harry met up with Naruto who loved hanging out with his Harry-nii-san. Naruto absolutely loved Harry's magic, even when the most he ever did was create bubbles or change his hair color.

It was right as he was going to head back that a tragedy occurred. One of the most prominent clans in the village was massacred overnight, and the only one left was an eight year old child named Sasuke.

Rumor had it that his older brother was the one who killed the clan off.

Harry had run into Sasuke a few times, usually rescuing him from a boring day alone with a cousin who clearly didn't care for him at all.

Even if the kid's father didn't like him associating with a wizard and the village pariah. But like Harry innocently mentioned, sometimes a ninja got paired with the most annoying person imaginable, and they had to learn to deal with it.

Harry had seen Itachi over to the side, snickering.

So in the interest of seeing that Sasuke was at least given to a home who would actually _care_ what his opinion was, Harry went to the meeting where he would find out who would take him in.

It was bigger than he had thought, because everyone seemed to want to adopt him because of his clan. The entire thing disgusted him to the point where he had to say something.

"Enough already! Why don't you just ask him who he wants to live with? He just lost his entire family, do you really think he wants someone who would just pity him and never actually see him for his own traits?" said Harry loudly.

The Hokage was somewhat surprised that Harry was there, even more so that he had said something that made more sense than it didn't.

As an Academy student, Sasuke had every right to say where he lived. At this point he was more than willing to let the boy live on his own, if only to keep him from joining Itachi.

Sasuke looked up. Ever since the meeting had started he had been miserable. Everyone wanted to adopt the last loyal Uchiha, and no one had even asked if he wanted to go with them. Everyone, it seemed, but the crazy magic wielder that had helped the dobe fro his class.

He seemed to be the only one who understood what he was going through.

Harry went to Sasuke, getting to eye level with the boy.

"What do _you_ want to do Sasuke-kun?"

"...I don't want to live with any of them. They only see me as a means to further their own ends," he said finally.

Harry looked at the amused Hokage, who seemed to have an idea of what was about to happen next.

Which was why he was going to suggest it and spare Harry the lion's share of the outcry that was most certainly about to happen.

"Why don't you adopt him Harry-san? You seem to be only one here who is genuinely interest in his opinion."

Harry winced at the outcry, but stood his ground.

* * *

A week later he finally cared enough to write his friends and informed them that he had moved to the Elemental Countries and was now the guardian of two very powerful boys. Naruto had been very upset when Sasuke informed him of his new guardian...until Iruka called him out of class to inform the blond that the same Harry who took in Sasuke was also adopting him.

Harry still had a bit of a bruise from where Naruto hugged him, to Sasuke's amusement. It seemed choosing a stranger over the clans in Konoha had been the best idea he could have gone with, since Sasuke was clearly starting to open up to someone who had suffered in a similar enough situation.

Harry had felt the pain of betrayal when he learned it was one of his father's close friends who had gotten them killed, he knew what it was like to be famous for something he didn't do and how to keep a level head about it, and best of all he knew how to handle most of what Sasuke could dish out.

Though the repair bills alone for the training ground were starting to get beyond ridiculous, even if it did help Sasuke_ and_ Naruto vent their frustrations over the looks the village gave them.

* * *

It was with great surprise when, two weeks after adopting Sasuke and Naruto, an owl showed up bearing a red letter. Normally this would signify something entirely different in the shinobi countries (usually a birth or something other to celebrate) but he vaguely remembered red meaning something that was sure to cause him a headache later.

This was proven quite true as his ANBU bolted seconds upon the shrieking and yelling.

He later found out that the younger of the two boys had mistakenly opened what was known as a howler before Harry could warn him. The ANBU were less than amused, and Harry was of the same mind.

He later came in to explain why the howler was sent in the first place, and the Hokage couldn't help but laugh a little.

According to Harry, his friends were less than pleased about his abrupt exit. Particularly Ron, when he learned that Harry had no intention of going back to his job.

Which meant that Ron had more or less been drafted as an Auror without warning. He had gotten used to lazing about the house without actually doing anything, and most of his needs had been taken care of by the fans of the Golden Trio.

His mother had been displeased by his attitude, and it was because Harry had tricked Ron into actually working that had spared the ANBU from her voice.

Hermione had been very unhappy by the fact that he had ditched the paperwork on Ron and run off to the one place they couldn't follow him without causing a diplomatic incident of epic proportions.

Needless to say, Harry quite enjoyed this little prank...or would have, had Naruto not accidentally ruined his hearing for the next hour and put him on the ANBU's list of people they were highly annoyed with. He quickly shifted the blame to Naruto, who usually pranked them anyway.

The Hokage couldn't help but feel relieved that Harry had absolutely no intentions of teaching Naruto the charm to make howlers.

It had been a very strange year for the village. The arrival of the first wizard since they had more or less been banned because they couldn't wrap their heads around shinobi, the massacre of the Uchiha clan...and then the fact that the shinobi messenger bird corps received a gift of new birds suited to night flying.

Harry Potter had more or less settled down in the village, where he found that it was never actually boring. He got his need for adventure out by helping some of the older shinobi on patrols.

He had, during the Horcrux Hunt, improved his stamina during the time he had Hermione and Ron trying to look for clues. He had used the excuse that he would be practicing highly dangerous spells and didn't want them hurt. Though it had taken Hermione a week to believe him.

In truth he had transfigured weights and the like and took up free running. While spell training was important, muscle and stamina took priority.

He had somehow managed to get his body to mid-genin/early chunin levels without realizing it. He could even keep up with the horrifying Maito Gai for a good half an hour with some light weights on, which was more than enough for the Hokage to allow him on patrol once a week.

Every once in a while they had a fight with other shinobi, but to the clear relief of the teams he tagged along with, he held his own better than most newly minted genin.

Harry hated being called dead weight almost as much as he hated pity. He preferred to _earn_ his fame and money, thank you!

He had already earned a reputation among the shinobi ranks as being a hard worker, willing to listen to the more experienced warriors in terms of advice. It was because of that fact that few ever raised a complaint about a wizard living in Konoha and working jobs that normally only genin and above were allowed to do.

Harry was even allowed to buy a nin dog from the Inuzuka clan, once it became clear that he wasn't an overweight, under trained wizard.

Harry had been forced to learn how to kill others from an early age, same as any shinobi child. But unlike the other children, Harry had been forced to face the darker side of human nature before he was ready. The fact he was relatively sane and could function normally was a miracle.

Though he did have some serious issues with the Yamanaka clan. And the one time Ibiki conned Inoichi to look into Harry's mind...

Well, the result hadn't been pretty and Ibiki was turned into a girl for a month straight, to his horror. Inoichi had been placed in intensive care for two months, and he still had trouble looking at Harry in the eye.

He really shouldn't have pushed his luck when he came across those mental barriers in Harry's mind. Especially when it became clear that Harry knew he was in there and was very pissed.

He bought a large, grim like nin dog with deep blue eyes that he named Padfoot in honor of his godfather. He still missed the old hound.

* * *

Harry walked into the Hokage's office, mostly because Naruto and Sasuke had pranked the ANBU again. He didn't actually _mind_ coming in to hear someone bitch about the boy's pranking, but he was usually rewarded with the most amusing sight imaginable for someone like him.

The Hokage battling the same demons he had narrowly escaped a year ago. It went without saying that Harry wasn't the only one cackling at the sight of the Hokage buried in paperwork.

Aside from the glare (and Harry helping the old man sort the papers out with a spell he had developed) the Hokage normally to get the demons down to manageable levels.

The sad fact was that most Kages would rather fight a pissed off Bijuu than deal with the paperwork that came from leading a village. But in all honesty who could blame them?

Hermione was furious. Not only had Harry actually managed to ditch his job, he had left it with the worst person to fill his position imaginable!

Ron wasn't made for paperwork, if anything he should have gone on to play professional Quidditch! But no, he was lazier than Harry's cousin (Harry was contacted by said cousin and confirmed that yes, Ron was in fact lazier which had stunned him at the time. Dudley was currently a professional boxer).

Now she had to place a permanent hex on his chair so that he would do the job Harry tricked him into!

Ron, once he realized what Harry did, immediately tried to get back in shape to play for the Cannons.

It was going to be a long time coming, mostly due to the fact that because Harry had filled out all the forms correctly (and in triplicate, to the former hero's disgust) Ron was stuck as the next-in-line to be Head Auror, despite never taking the classes.

Moody, of course, was delighted to whip Ron into shape so he could actually survive the job.


	2. Chapter 2

"MWAHAHAHA!"

"Hokage-sama! They're at it again!" yelled a random shinobi looking frazzled.

"What is it this time?" the Hokage sighed.

"See for yourself!"

The Hokage looked out...and face palmed.

He had hopes that Harry would be a good influence on Naruto...which he was to an extent. But what he hadn't know was that Harry was just as big a prankster as Naruto, with an unlimited supply of magical tricks. To make matters worse, he had corrupted Sasuke!

Not that he was really complaining about that bit, mind you, but really was it too much to ask that they not target the ANBU _every_ week?

He sighed. And went to the owl that was on permanent standby near his window.

"Really Harry, can't you at least pretend to try and curb their impulses?" complained Sarutobi.

"I could, but frankly it's their fault."

"_How_ is it their fault?"

"If they didn't bother the boys so much with their looks of pity and disgust annoy them so much they can't help it."

The Hokage conceded the point. Most of the really unpleasant pranks had been caused by people not keeping their mouths shut, or worse, openly praising the Uchiha in front of his now surrogate younger brother while scorning Naruto in the same breath.

Those had been particularly horrific to watch.

"Still, it would be nice to have _one_ week without them pranking the ANBU."

"Why didn't you just ask them? I'll see if they'll leave the ANBU alone for a month, how's that?" said Harry.

"Thank you..." said the Hokage with some relief.

He didn't see the grin Harry had on his face when he closed the door. If there was one thing the Hokage loved about Harry, it was the fact that unlike a good majority of his shinobi forces, Harry actually _used_ the door to leave instead of jumping out the window.

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" yelled an irate Hiashi.

The Hokage took one look at him, and started banging his head. It had been a month since Harry had promised to get the boys to leave the ANBU alone...and immediately after he hit the Hyuga clan.

The _entire_ Hyuga clan.

Hiashi looked like something out of a paint factory and he had rabbit ears on his head.

Evidently Harry had convinced the two to use the month planning a prank spree the likes the village had never seen.

He stopped banging his head on his desk long enough to open the window, which the owl flew out of without being told or handed anything.

A helpful chunin brought him some fresh sake once the banging noise stopped. He was actually _grinning_ at the sight of Hiashi's new look, but then again he was a branch member of the Hyuga clan.

The owl returned with a note from Harry.

He read it...and started swearing worse than a sailor.

_Hokage-sama_

_Took the boys out for a well deserved camping trip outside the village. The papers are probably buried under the mission requests from the Daimyo's Wife, so you most likely won't receive this letter until after Hiashi storms into your office looking pissed off._

_To be fair though, he should know by now that I don't condone child abuse, even under the guise of training his heir._

_Tell him that if Naruto and Sasuke hadn't seen the signs we might have left his clan alone. If he doesn't want a repeat, learn to be a better father._

_Harry._

The Hokage handed the note to Hiashi, who looked like he was fully prepared to castrate Harry for that comment. It took the Hokage five minutes to locate the paperwork Harry had left on his desk, and to his annoyance it _was_ filled out properly for a month long vacation outside the Elemental Countries.

A week before Harry had filed for passports for both boys and a leave of absence from the Academy for a month. The Hokage had been so swamped with paperwork at the time that he hadn't actually _read_ any of it aside from mission requests.

Looking back on it, that was probably a _bad_ idea.

* * *

Harry waited an hour before putting camp up, and sure enough the Hokage sent a letter back. As well as a warning that he had best stay out of sight for an additional month, because Hiashi was looking to kill him.

He filled out the request for a two month leave (which the Hokage sent along with the note) and then whistled for the two boys to join him.

They had gone fishing with the wolf like Padfoot, who doubled as a guard sentry.

They came back with four large fish, which had Harry grinning.

"This will be dinner!" he said cheerfully.

"What did the Hokage say?" asked Naruto eagerly.

He had been the one to alert Harry about the abuse Hinata suffered.

"We taking an extra month off. I don't want to be castrated by an irate Hyuga."

Naruto and Sasuke laughed hard at that. It was Harry's idea to hit them once their month long hiatus ended. But it was Sasuke's idea to leave the village and see Britain, since they had been told stories of it by Harry.

Plus Harry needed to refill his pranking supplies, since Naruto and Sasuke kept swiping them. Apparently chakra could be used to activate some of the more magical components.

Naruto and Sasuke were both excited for this trip. Neither of them had been outside the village before.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" shrieked Ron.

Ron was looking more fit than the last time Harry had seen him. He had actually started to go to seed.

Harry had wisely silenced his ears to save his hearing, and a few weeks in the T and I department had taught him to read lips like a pro.

It was easy enough to trade for those lessons, once he bribed Ibiki with a potion called veritaserum. Needless to say Ibiki _loved_ that little potion, since they could torture a suspect and then get the real answers out of him to verify.

Naruto and Sasuke were being shown around by an amused Luna, so they were spared the scream fest.

By the time Ron was done with the very impressive impersonation of his mum, Harry cheerfully removed the spell on his ears. Ron was still peeved at him.

"Nicely done. I zoned out about halfway through, but all in all very impressive."

Ron looked at Harry with pure rage in his eyes.

"How could you trick me like that?" he demanded.

"I didn't trick you. I told you that you would be getting my job with all it's perks, and that's what you got. It's _your_ fault for not considering the fact that it had to have it's downsides."

Hermione, who stood there throughout the rant fest with some annoyance, looked at Harry with disbelief.

"...I can't believe that never occurred to me either," she said.

"I needed a vacation, and found a new job that I actually _like_. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke need me more than the magical community, plus the fan girls can't exactly follow me to Konoha without attracting enough attention for me to get away."

And then Harry looked unrepentant about the whole thing.

"That, and it was the funniest prank I've played in a while."

"NII-SAN!" yelled an orange and blue blur.

Harry caught Naruto with practiced ease. His body had hardened during the year he lived in Konoha. Hardened enough to take a flying Naruto Tackle without getting a massive bruise the next morning.

Ron and Hermione had tensed when they heard the volume level Naruto let off, but relaxed once they found the source.

"So who are these kids anyway?" asked Ron.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I took him in once I learned that his village for some reason hates him as much as the Dursley family hated me. The little pyromaniac behind me is Sasuke Uchiha. He decided to live with me after his brother murdered his entire clan, leaving him an orphan. I was the only person who would treat him like a normal person instead of worshiping the ground he walked on."

Ron and Hermione gawked a bit at that, before looking at Harry in disbelief.

"Bloody hell...it's you with both sides of your personal issues..." said Ron.

"How long you staying?"

"Two months. More than enough time for a certain clan to lose interest in castrating me for a prank we played on them," Harry replied with a grin.

Harry cheerfully handed in his resignation from the Auror department (which meant Ron was stuck with his old job until he decided to drop it) and went to see George.

It had been a bit of a shock to Harry to learn that his natural attribute was lightning.

Kakashi, the one ANBU who didn't curse him on sight, taught him a few lightning jutsu which Harry spent quite a few months turning into their spell equivalent.

Chakra and Magic, while being practically identical, did have a drawback.

After turning 10, it was impossible to unlock chakra coils in a mage without crippling them. Fortunately Harry had spent an entire five months learning how to cast wandless magic behind his former mentor's back, which meant he could adapt as necessary.

It had taken weeks of nonstop training for Harry to duplicate Kakashi's lightning jutsu, but the results had been worth it.

* * *

Harry found George in St. Mungo's, with his brother's comatose body. Fred had taken a nasty hit during the battle of Hogwarts, and for some reason had yet to wake up. George spent every weekend by his brother's side, hoping his twin would finally wake up.

Harry made sure Naruto was quiet with Sasuke trailing behind him as he walked up to George.

Harry looked at Fred's sleeping face, and a crazy idea came to him. Unseen by George, Harry's hand was sparking.

Harry laid a hand on Fred's shoulder, and a jolt of electricity equivalent to a muggle stun gun went through him. It wasn't enough to put the boy into cardiac arrest, but it was definitely worth a shot.

Fred's eyes flew open, and he looked around with crazed eyes.

George, once he realized Fred was finally awake after three long years, cried tears of relief.

"...I honestly didn't expect that to actually work."

"Nii-san, what did you just do?" asked Naruto.

"I gave him his wake up call. Perhaps all he needed was a shock strong enough to show him the way back," mused Harry.

"Harry? George? How long have I been out?" said Fred in confusion.

"Three long years. Welcome back Gred," said Harry with relief.

* * *

Molly Weasly looked at her special clock out of habit. It took her three seconds for the change to register.

Where Fred's hand used to be at 'Mortal Peril' it was now on another spot entirely. Her heart nearly stopped, as she looked at it again, hoping the clock wasn't broken.

Then George's face burst through the floo.

"He's awake! Harry woke him up!" he cried.

The second that registered in her mind, she started crying tears of relief and activated the floo tree that Hermione had developed for mass calling of the family.

Withing minutes the entire Weasly clan, children and all, were beside Fred crying tears of relief.

Upon learning that it was Harry who woke Fred up after three years, the Weasly brood decided to throw a party. Naruto and Sasuke were completely caught off guard by how lively the family was.

Parties in Konoha were either wild or destructive. But this sort of liveliness without worrying about the ANBU showing up telling them to turn it down or jutsu being thrown about by drunken idiots was new to them.

Both of them absolutely loved meeting Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson. Particularly when he made himself a double of both of the boys.

Naruto originally had been concerned Harry loved Teddy more than him, until he learned that the bright little boy mostly lived with Harry when his grandmother needed a year off.

Which was why Teddy was going to spend a few years with them until he could go to Hogwarts, and then he would live with Andromeda.

* * *

By the time the four returned to Konoha, (after getting a passport for Teddy) they couldn't help but feel relief.

Fred had taken the news he had been asleep for three years well enough. It had taken the twins a month to return to their old selves. George in particular seemed much more lively now that Fred was back.

In Hermione's words, he no longer acted like a living Inferi.

The second Kotetsu and Izumo spotted Harry, they grinned.

"Back to wreak more havoc?"

"Back for good. A few life changing events back home, but no biggie."

"Life changing?"

"My surrogate older brother was in a coma, but a shock to the shoulder woke him up. Who knew Naruto is a fun drunk?"

"...You got _him_ drunk?" asked Kotetsu slowly.

"Well actually it was the twins who gave him an entire bottle of fire whiskey, but you get the idea. Thank kami he doesn't know any jutsu yet, or the house would have been in ruins," said Harry cheerfully.

"...What about the Uchiha kid?"

"Those poor chickens..." said Harry solemnly.

The two gate guards laughed.

"I thought I scared away the gnomes?" asked Sasuke in a whisper to Naruto.

"I think he didn't want to confuse them..." whispered Naruto.

"So who's the new chibi?"

"Godson. His grandmother needed a break and I promised to take him in until he was old enough to go to the school I went to."

"The Hokage know about this?"

Harry handed the passport, complete with Hokage's signature.

"Carry on then. It's been waaay too quiet since you left," said Kotetsu grinning.

"Any requests on targets?"

"Anko and Ibiki. You've never heard such whining. Oh, and Ibiki ran out of that potion you gave him last week."

"I'll get to brewing as soon as Teddy is settled in."

* * *

Iruka took one look at the class, and hid a grin.

It had been so peaceful for the last two months that he could actually call it boring.

To the shock of the more biased teachers, Naruto had improved leaps and bounds since his vacation. Harry was a better teacher than most, and even Sasuke's grades improved.

Of course that wasn't the biggest change. In a few years Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, was going to join the Academy. All it had taken was a small demonstration of Sasuke's Grand Fireball and the kid had been hooked. Harry didn't have a problem with it, since it would give Teddy a head start on combat training.

Teddy wanted to be an Auror like his mother, and this would help

him later. People were already cursing the boy's ability to mimic others, particularly children. It had taken quite a few sake bottles to get over the sight of _two_ Naruto. Iruka and the Hokage had been the only ones to laugh.

* * *

Naruto was bringing lunch to Kotetsu and Izumo for Harry when he saw a pair of familiar faces.

"Gred! Forge! What brings you to the village?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"New shop. We're going to be the first wizard's shop in Konoha!" said Fred with a victory sign.

The Hokage decided to bring in some new blood by allowing wizards into the village. They had to pass a test first, but once they got over the idea that the statute of secrecy didn't apply in the Elemental countries things tended to go rather smoothly.

Most of the new blood happened to be muggleborns, who rather liked the fact that there wasn't any blood prejudice in Konoha.

It ended up with a sudden influx of new students at the Academy. (And to the Hokage's absolute delight a drop in paperwork. Most of it was repair requests from civilians, which was usually solved by asking the nearest wizard to cast a repair spell.)

Thanks in part to the donation Harry gave to the village, they were able to build a new Academy. Now it had classes for magic and chakra.

It was during this transition that Harry met the Aburame clan. They were a rather neutral force when it came to the clan meetings (in which Harry only took part because he was Sasuke's guardian and the head of a clan by Konoha standards) but most people avoided them because of their techniques.

Something Harry found quite silly, to be honest. He always went out of his way to be friendly and nice to Aburame members, which usually resulted in Shibi siding with him during the meetings.

The fact that Harry would willingly work alongside an Aburame and even share a room with them when the situation called for it meant he was on their good side.

And once he explained why he approached that particular clan, it lead to a startling change in the Aburame heir.

Upon learning that Harry didn't find the clan creepy, Naruto and Sasuke decided to try befriending Shino. To the horror of the Hokage, this lead to Shino joining their little group in pranks.

Harry had bridged the gaps between clans. Naruto and Sasuke were good friends with the Hyuga (Hiashi, once he calmed down, looked back on his actions and realized Harry had a point. Hinata slowly quit being a wallflower because of it) Aburame, Nara, and Akamichi clans.

However the amount of chaos their group could inflict (particularly when they were testing a Weasly Twin prank) was enough to drive him to drink.


End file.
